buthuainsayian_race_sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Oasis the Fox
"I shall live for what my father gave his life for" Extra Facts About Oasis: Nick Name: "Spring" Current Living Status: Buthuaian Colony Skills: Ancient language, artifacts, medical treatment, enjoying the good things. Acquainted: *''Ruby the Fox'' Family: *''Juliet Lipsion ''(Mother-deceased) *''Alexander Lipsion'' (Father-M.I.A) *''Nubis William III'' (Husban) *''Cyclone Jefferson'' (Adopted Son) *''Nubis Jr. Lipsion "Nubis the Fox"'' (Son) *''Shara Lipsion "Shara the Fox"'' (Daughter) *''Lexy Lipsion "Lexy the Fox"'' (Daughter) *''Benjamin Lipsion "Benjamin the Fox"'' (Son) Friends: ''' *Freedom Fighters *Lucario the Hedgehog' *Augustus the Fox'' *''The Robert Family'' *''Rachel the Lynx'' * Ashley the Cat Love Intreset: *'Nubis The Fox' Rival: N/A Enemies: * Dr. Ivo Robotnik "Dr. Eggman" *''Commander Walter Sodka'' Allegiance: *Freedom Fighters *Buthuaian Rebellion Alignment: Good Personality: Sociable, upset when some close to her get hurt or killed, kind, caring. Likes: Watching the sunset with Nubis, ice Cream, nature, fireworks, pets, the color cyan, taking care of young ones. Dislikes: Destruction, pollution, people getting hurt, fighting, Nubis's reckless flying. Theme Song: It's Not My Time Favorite Music Video: Band Of Brothers Pieces Music Video Favorite Food Type: Italian Bio: 'Before the fall of Buthua:' On the planet Buthua, Oasis was born in the capital Taviania, on Feb. 13. Her parents, King Alexander and Queen Juliet were most joyful when they lay eyes on Oasis for the first time. Being born into a Royal Family is not what it turns out to be, at the age of 8, Oasis's father decided to take her an Juliet on a trip to the grand opening of the Elsa Train Station. The project was highly supported by the Royal Family for a year, so the contractors decided that they should cut the ribbon. Two minutes before the king cut the ribbon he heard a "click." He jumped grasping Juliet with one arm and Oasis with the other; falling to the ground, trying to cover them. "BOOM!!" The terminal burst with flame, smoke, and small pieces of rubble. As things settled, Oasis looks up looking for her parents, while struggling to move. She looks towards her legs...noticing that she was badly hurt she starts yelling "daddy." As the third time Oasis yelled, she saw her father rushing through the rubble, trying to get to her. A few seconds later (which felt like minutes), Alexander gets to Oasis, *grasping her in his arms*, "Your fine, everything is alright," he says. He looks at her legs, fearing that she might never walk again, but doesn't saying anything that might scare her. As he walked out of the terminal carrying Oasis in his arms, they were greeted by people that came from close by towns to help with recovery. *Oasis looks at her father* "Wheres mom?", she ask. He tries not to frown, but he could not hold it anymore; "Lets go see her", he said. Next to a Oak Tree lied Juliet, trying to stay alive to see Oasis for the last time. *The king places Oasis on her mothers lap* "Oh Oasis, when you first came into this world, you reminded me of the Oasis where me and your father meet, it was beautiful just like you " she said while stroking Oasis hair. As Juliet starts to draw her final breath, Oasis bent over an hugged her *tears starts pouring down* "Please don't go, please don't go", she begged. "Alexander, come here," Juliet begs trying to breath. *He collapses next her, grasping her hand* "I'm so sorry my love, it should have been me," he says, while tears started coming down his face. "Alex..you must promise me..never let anything happen to her", Juliet tries to say. Before Juliet went into internal sleep, her and Alexander kissed for the last time. *Juliet closes her eyes then falls back against the tree* Oasis drags to her father, as she does he notices Oasis dragging to him, he rushes to her. Kneels on the ground and wraps his arms around her. "I'll never let you go," he says as they both began to cry. The next day a funeral was held for for Juilet, everybody in Taviania was there, Oasis was confined to a wheel chair while her father stands by her, both are mourning to her death. Currently Juliet is buried in the Royal Gardens with the rest of the Lipsion Family. 6 years later, Oasis is up an walking again after years of recovery. Ever since the "Terminal Accident", her father has always been watching over her, fearing that something might happened. She was brought out of school fearing that the assassin might come back. On her 13th birthday, as a tradition with all Buthuain Females, Oasis white fur was dyed with her mother's favorite color. "She always loved that color Oasis", her father says while leaning on the side of the door. *Oasis glances* "Oh daddy, thank you its perfect". "And that not all", he said while giving her a small box. Oasis takes and opens the box, then was shocked to see it was the family treasure. "I can't take it", says Oasis trying to give it back. "No Oasis, it was in your mothers will to give you this on your 13th birthday", says the father. *Feeling bad, Oasis puts the box on her bed, an runs to her father giving him a big hug* "Thank you daddy, this is the best birthday", she says. "Yes it is, I wish your mother was here she would be proud", he said while looking out the window into the night sky. A year later, the king took Oasis with him to inspect the qualified personal for the Buthuaian National Air Guard. *On the way to the School of Aeronautics* "Dad what I'm I hear for?", she turns an looks towards her father. "One day you will be ruling Buthua, so think of this as a lesson", he says with a smile. *As Oasis began to relax in her seat, her father grumbles* "Maybe you might seen someone you like", as her fathers looks towards the window. *Oasis begins to blush* As they entered the stadium, Oasis saw 6 Yellow Hornets (Generation 1's an 2's) with 6 pilots, one next to each plane. As they went down the row looking at each pilot and his/her plane, Oasis stops by Nubis that was leaning against his plane. "My princess, I'm at your service", says Nubis bowing to her. Oasis blushes, puts her hand behind her; "Whats your name?" asked the king. *Looks toward Nubis with a smile* My...*stumbling over words* my name is Nubis William III sir. "You don't have to be scared, your name sounds nice", says Oasis. *They continued on* At the ending of the inspection, the king went to the instructors for they're overall rating, so Oasis decide to sneak away to catch up to Nubis. "Nubis", she yells. He turns around an he an was greeted by Oasis warping her arms around him. For next 5 years, Oasis an Nubis has always hung out, they're favorite spot is a Oasis located in a valley, that over looks the sunset. "This is where my parents meet" she says looking at Nubis. "I always love the sunset, usually I sit on top of my fathers & brothers workshop to watch it", says Nubis. When it seems things we're going great for Oasis, everything crumbles. On Nubis 19th birthday, Oasis wanted to surprise him by asking Nubis to ask her father for his blessing to be with her. *She sends a messenger to find Nubis right away* Five minutes later, Nubis walks up to the Royal Mansion where he was shocked to see Oasis in here "white" Buthua Ceremonial Dress. "You look beautiful" says Nubis grasping Oasis hands. *Saying with a smile* "Nubis I want to be with you, can you ask..." says Oasis until the her father interrupts. "Nubis your hometown is under attack, I need you to join the others and take them out," he says with a worried look. Before going, Nubis glances over to Oasis then says, "I will ask him, you can count on it." *Nubis runs to the hangers* "I'm worried father, I don't....", starts to cry. Her father rest his hand on her shoulder, "He'll be fine, you like him don't you." Oasis turns to him,"Why would you says that?" "Because I noticed when you first glanced at him," said the father with a big laugh. Oasis blushes as he stated that comment. "Let me see your hand Oasis," he said while holding a gold ring. "Whats this?", she asked. The king slips the ring on her finger, "I'm giving you and Nubis my blessing," he said as he hugs her. "Oh daddy, I cannot wait till he gets back," said Oasis. He hands her the other ring, "don't forget to give this to Nubis when he gets back." After 2 hours, Oasis and her father started to hear marching in the streets , without action Oasis raced to the door, but to her horror she saw Nubis on a stretcher. She ran to him and noticed that there was a "dark aura" surrounding Nubis. She steps back, turns to her father; "Whats wrong with him father?", she asks. The king walks towards to Nubis, examine his condition. "Take him to my manor, I must awake the council", he says. As they rushed him to the manor, he takes 2 crystal rings out of his pocket. "My dear, go to him and put them on his wrist before it's to late," he said to Oasis. *She graves the rings and wraps her arms around her father* "Will you be back?", she asked her father. "Yes, but you must hurry," he said. When she arrives at the manor, she rushes to Nubis then puts the rings around his wrist. *Nubis grasp Oasis hands* "I told you I will be here," he said with a smile trying to put off the pain. The next day, the king returned to the manor, he ordered Project IX was to be used to get Oasis, Nubis, and few others off the planet before its was to late. *A gate way opens* "Go before we all get killed," said the king, The 4 pilots entered the portal, but Nubis(struggling to stand) stood there waiting for Oasis. *Oasis runs to her father* "I don't want to leave you here daddy," she says while crying on his shoulder. He looks at Nubis, "Its your turn now Oasis, I have to meet your mother under the sunset, I love you; you made me and your mother proud," he said as he pushes her towards Nubis. "Take this Oasis, it will remind you of home..', giving Oasis the small box. "Oh Nubis I give you my blessing," he says while backing up. *Nubis smiles at the king* "you can always come with...," was interrupted by an electrical blast. "GOO!", says the king while he pushes them threw the portal. *Portal Closes, and the build collapses* "Shes safe my dear," he says while drawing his last breath. 'After the fall of Buthua:' As Oasis woke up, she was greeted by a bright sunlight in a small field, in the middle of the woods. "Nubis?", looking around for him. "Oh no we must have been separated by the blast," she says. Will she be reunited with Nubis? Will she ever figure out where she is? Stay toned! Power's & Weakness's: Strength's: Aura Sense-''' A rare genetic gift in Buthuaian Culture, this gives the host the ability to sense another person or creature condition, feelings, or aura. Weakness's: 'Pollution- '''On the planet Buthua, there was little or no pollution. But, depending on another planet thats pollution condition is critical will affected Oasis speed an abilities, making it harder for Oasis to defend herself. Weapon's & Equipment's: ''Equipment: ''Light Staff''- Produces light, but uses the host Aura in the process. ''Peace Amulet (Necklace)''- Part of the Lipsion Family Treasure, this amulet was handed down from generation to generation for future Buthuaian Queen's. ''Toxin Meter''- Detects even the smallest amount of pollution in a certain location. ''Shevol & Pick Axe''- Basiclly used for Oasis hobby, she like to use these items when searching through ruins looking for old artifacts. Stat's: Trivia: *Oasis, as Nubis, arrived on Mobius during the conflict between Robotnik and the Freedom Fighters. *Oasis was named after a spot in the desert that is filled with beauty and nature. *Oasis hair color was originally going to be red/brown, but was later changed. *Her 19th birthday was later tooken out of her bio, but will eventually come back during one of the episodes of Sonic The Dimension Rift. *There is planning fo a Anti-Oasis, but its not comfirmed at the moment. *During the planning of Sonic The Dimesion Rift Oasis was suppose be robotized in the earlier episodes, but was later dismissed. *Oasis does spoil Cyclone as her own kid. *As Nubis loves to get into "dog fights" with Robotnik's stealth bots, Oasis tries to quote on quote "ground him". One time, she actually sabotage Nubis plane by stealing the filter out of the engine an hiding it inside the workshop. *During her free time, Oasis practices her cooking skills. *One of Oasis original design does have a violent side, but was later scrapped. Oasis's Gallery: * 'AngleFlames '(SFCW and DA) * '''CadmiumGoddess (DA) * Stripes (SFCW and DA) Nubis&Oasis at their secret spot, sketch made by CadmiumGoddess.png|Nubis and Oasis relaxing in their secret spot. It was a free doodle made by CadmiumGoddess (DeviantArt), she did done a good job of portraying both characters. Oasis emote (Made by Zy).png|Oasis Emote, made by Zy Oasis Older (New Version).jpg|Oasis Age:19 (Older Version) Oasis 19th Birthday (completed).jpg|Oasis Age:19 Oasis Final Raft.jpg|Oasis Age:13 Oasis Mobius Official style.jpg|Oasis Mobius Outfit (FFDG Credit) Lipsion Mobius 2nd Generation.jpg|Oasis's & Nubis's children (A base was used) Oasis the Fox (Angel's Birth Day Gift).jpg|Oasis the Fox, a small gift birthday from AngelFlames (SFCW & DA) Oasis the Fox (Angel's Birth Day Gift) (Colored).jpg|AngelFlames Birthday Gift Colored (Using SAI) Category:Fox Category:Good Category:Female Category:Buthuaian Resistance Category:Buthuaian Category:Explorer Category:Cook Category:Princess Category:Mother Category:Only Child Category:Foxes Category:Freedom Fighter Category:Married Category:(TM) The-Bismarck Pages Category:Archives 2014-2015